


Sexy Mafia

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilations de petits texte M et plus [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Compilation de textes sur le fandom qui ne se suivent pas.Certains sont vieux, je profite de mon postage sur ce site pour leur donner une seconde jeunesse. Bonne lecture.Attention: Spoiler sur la fin du manga et ce dès le premier chapitre.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : pas à moi   
> Crackfic All27 ou tous sur Tsuna (Et j'ai zappé Chrome, ouh je suis vilaine)

Gokudera réfléchissait toujours avant de répondre aux questions, même si elles étaient assez osées. Et bon sang qu'elles l'étaient en ce moment. Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Toutes ses allusions au sexe, le fumeur n'avait qu'une seule envie s'en griller une et le plus vite possible. Mais il était dans les bâtiments de l'école et Hibari allait sûrement le mordre à mort avec ses tonfas en métal lourd. Au point de se demander si le gardien des nuages comme Mukuro était ce qu'on appelait des sadiques.  
Ce jeu avec ses questions coquines.... Et son boss semblait plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mure. De quoi faire fantasmer le fier bras droit auto-proclamé. Il cachait comme il pouvait son envie. Celle de posséder son boss dans une union chaude et passionnée...  
Tout ce qui est érotique dépassait complètement le brun, il avait été forcé par Reborn d'être autour de cette table ce trival poursuit façon Vongola pour adulte était très spéciale. Les questions étaient du genre : « Si un pluvieux et une brumiste font l'amour ensemble, l'enfant possédera-t-il les deux flammes ou en aura-t-il une une autre ? »  
La situation amusait l'illusionniste, il en profitait pour pimenter un peu certaines questions en ajoutant quelques mots dont il avait secret avec un ton enjôleur et des poses subjectives par simple provocation.  
Ryohei criait à qui voulait l'entendre ou non que ce jeu est extrêmement gênant et enrichissant. Il était aussi rouge, mais qu'importe. Il le finirait. Tel était son choix.  
Reborn les observait de loin et quand le moment se faisait opportun il tira sur tous les gardiens de Tsuna avec un sourire malicieux. Leur volonté ainsi réveillée, les hommes se tournaient vers le boss avec un regard plus qu'affamé. Yamamoto prenait soin de le déshabiller tandis que Gokudera massait le corps du brun avec admiration proclamant que le dixième était l'homme de sa vie. Mukuro embrassait sauvagement ce dernier puis quand ses fesses étaient libérées, il introduisait un doigt sans plus attendre, trop impatient. Ce corps lui appartiendrait. Le gardien du Soleil prenait la main du jeune futur parrain et se mettait à la lécher avec grand soin. Elle était si sucrée, un vrai délice.  
Tsuna commençait à perdre pied petit à petit avec toutes ses intentions et commençait à gémir ses caresses des gardiens qui avait été choisi par le tueur au fédora. Il savait que c'était un coup de Reborn pour lui faire perdre sa virginité au plus vite. Un boss de mafia puceau ,ça ne le faisait vraiment pas puis Giotto l'avait bien fait à son âge avec ses propres gardiens. Le gardien de la tempête commençait à s'occuper de l'intimité de devant du dixième tandis que Mukuro s'insérait lentement dans son postérieur de l'adolescent au regard caramel ce dernier étouffait un cri de douleur grâce au bon soin de Yamamoto lui procurait mais aussi ceux de Ryohei, bien que plus brusque mais venant de lui. C'était normal.

C'était si doux que ça étonnait le ciel de cette famille aussi bizarre. Sa conscience était loin et les cris de plaisir sortaient de sa bouche ce qui encourageait ces hommes en rut à aller plus rapidement dans leur gestes respectifs. Le tuteur à la tétine jaune était satisfait de son coup de maître. Il savait que les gardiens de Tsuna avait tous un faible pour lui et même Hibari avait profiter de l'occasion pour mettre une main du brun sur son entre-jambe et comme le boss était en pleine extase, il bougeait ses mains par réflexes créant le plaisir du gardien du Nuages et du Soleil. Ils finirent par venir sur lui et dans lui pour Mukuro et s'endormaient quand il s'éloignait du brun, comme si la balle avait cet effet là. Épuisé, il tombait lui aussi dans le bras de Morphée mais heureux. Tsuna n'était plus puceau, Reborn avait accompli avec cette mission. Il pouvait s'en aller de nouveau. Mission accomplie.


	2. Lettre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
> Petit texte sous forme de lettre

Tes lèvres si près de mon cou, je ressens tellement de bonheur en sentant ton souffle sur ma peau dévoilée. Sur mon envie, quand tu la révèles malgré toi. Ça fait si longtemps que je t'aimais en silence, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, j'avais honte, un mafieux homo? Cela ne se faisait pas.   
Puis je t'ai dit tout car je n'en pouvais plus, j'ai dépassé mes croyances, mon système de vie pour toi. Yamamoto tes yeux brun foncé m'hypnotisent, je ne peux les quitter. Pourtant, je les ferme, le plaisir voile mon regard. Tu me fais me sentir si comblé, si unique. Je suis précieux pour toi. Je le sens dans tes gestes. Tu m'as dit que mes cheveux gris comme ceux d'un ancien te plaisaient ainsi que mes yeux d'un vert, tu es si franc. C'est un côté que peu voit de ta part. Tu mens tellement aux autres, ton sourire n'est pas qu'une facade en ce moment. Il est plus beau que ceux que tu fais sans cesse aux autres. Je te le dirai sûrement plus tard. Quand je serais épuisé par notre coït. Mais tu ne comprendras sûrement pas ce mot...  
Nos bagarres ne sont plus que des vieux souvenirs. Je sais que cette nuit sera longue et que nos corps se mélangeront avec une passion si dévorante qu'on pourrait nous comparer à deux bêtes sauvages, mais ça sera si bon qu'on s'en fichera. J'ai jeté ma raison à la poubelle, depuis que j'ai tout accepté.   
Fanatique de base-ball, prends-moi avant que ça soit moi qui le fasse. Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi. Nos âmes ne feront plus qu'un quand on fera l'amour, mais qu'importe. Mon admiration pour le dixième n'est pas ton ennemie, car mes sentiments envers toi sont plus sincères. Je t'aime. Même, si je sais que je suis lâche en te l'écrivant et te laissant ça dans ton sac. J'espère que tu m'accepteras tel que je suis. Celui qui t'attend.  
Gokudera Hayato. 


	3. Expérience nocturne après la peur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : pas à moi

Chrome fuyait aussi vite que ses jambes fines pouvaient le faire, les Vendicares menaient une véritable chasse aux sorcières avec ceux qui avait fréquenté de près ou de loin Mukoro. La jeune fille s'essoufflait et sa respiration pouvait s'entendre dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Elle savait qu'elle serait moins en danger chez une de ses amies, mais qui ? La première personne qui lui vint en tête était la rousse aux grands yeux marron très innocents, elle lui avait toujours d'une façon adorable. Il vérifiait que son bandeau était placé correctement. sur son oeil. Si elle en portait un, c'est pour cacher le vilain oeil de verre qui y siégait. Pour la première gardienne de la brume de Tsuna, c'était comme une amulette porte-bonheur ce bandeau, le signe qu'elle était importante. pour quelqu'un. Quelque chose qui éloignait le mauvais sort de sa personne, elle dont la vie ne tenait qu'à ses illusion d'organes dont le l'italien aux yeux vairons avait donné la base. Elle avait continué à maintenir jusqu'à ce que Tsuna règle son problème a grand coup d'oppérations en tout genre.  
Les flammes de la brume avaient de grandes capacités constructives, elle le savait mieux que personne, car elle s'en aidait pour échapper à ses asaillants. Elle menait cette danse macabre qu'était la vie libre. La jeune fille à la chevelure mauve sonna à la porte et son oeil balaait les environs avec inquiétude. Rien à signaler.   
La maison de la rouquines'activait doucement. Cette dernière ouvrit avec son sourire et Chrome se jeta dans les bras de Kyoko en pleurant. Le stress retombait d'un coup. personne ne viendrait embetter un gardien de la famille vongola en dehors d'elle-même, bien entendu.

-S'il te plaît, aide-moi.  
-Rentre et explique-moi.

La jeune femme au bandeau s'installa sur un coussin moelleux pendant que son amie refermait correctement sa porte d'entrée. La rousse rejoignit très vite sont invitée avant de frotter doucement l'épaule de celle à qui elle avait ouvert malgré l'heure tardive, car c'était son amie.   
La jeune dame à la coupe qui ressemblait se méprendre avec un ananas serra les mains, de son hôte, elle qui n'était jamais venue dans la maison d'une de ses amies. Voilà qu'elle avait cédé à cette douce sensation que pouvait être la curiosité, elle se sentait un peu excitée au fond. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire face à ce genre de choses, puis elle se rappela ce Mukuro avait dit une fois. Il fallait toujours tester ce qui te tentait au moment même, si cela était possible tout de même. Elle avança vers Kyoko et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, la rousse rougissaiit, mais toujours ce sourire qui faisait fondre la plupart des garçons.

-J... Je suis désolée, je me suis laissée emportée.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment.

Chrome caressa le bas du corps de sa partenaire qui laissait doucement échapper de son liquide précieux au fur et mesure que ces gestes se faisaient précis. C'était donc vrai que certaines femmes étaient sensible de la poitrine, ce n'était qu'un fantasme de vieux cochon qui dessinait des mangas pour adultes, même si ça devait être rare non?   
La jeune fille au cache-œil s'amusa à chercher les gémissements de Kyoko. La brumiste doigta son amie jusqu'à qu'elle atteignent ce qu'on appelait la petite mort.


	4. Jeu vidéo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Photo: Garçons jouant à la console  
> Pairing: Tsuna/Enma  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Tsuna rit quand il vit à quel point Emna semblait aussi peu doué que lui dans ses jeux vidéo de course automobile. Quand le jeu entama sa musique de fin de partie, les deux déposèrent leurs manettes d'un geste las, ils avaient perdu, encore. Le jeune parrain sourit à son ami qui rougit pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas. Inquiet, il posa sa main sur le front du garçon aux cheveux rouges. Le Shimon se mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre, le garçon avec lequel il s'amusait était si beau, et cela, sans faire de grands efforts, il en était presque jaloux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. L'envie de lui sauter dessus augmenta quand son ami prit sa température avec un regard des plus tentateur aux yeux du jeune parrain des Shimon encore recouvert de cicatrices.

-Tsuna...  
-Tout va bien ?  
-J'ai chaud...  
-Déshabille-toi, on est deux garçons ce n'est pas gênant.  
-Euh, je pense que si... Vu mes sentiments pour toi. Je te montre...

Le rouge prit les joues du jeune boss des Vongola avant de le serrer dans ses bras avec tendresse. Il ne sut pas qui commença à déshabiller l'autre, mais leur progressive nudité excitait les deux jeunes hommes maladroits. Leurs regards s'embrassèrent du feu de la passion. Juste leurs sentiments qui s'unissaient discrètement. Ils se firent l'amour si tendrement qu'ils se croyaient en apesanteur. C'était sûrement ça d'aimer si intensément.


	5. Ne jamais abandonner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi: écrire en s'inspirant de la chanson « Pour que tu m'aime encore » de Céline Dion  
> Pairing: Gokudera/Tsuna ou 5927  
> Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

Gokudera regarda Tsuna avec envie, il se mordit les lèvres. Il remit ses cheveux gris derrière ses oreilles. Il se mit à imaginer le corps nu de son parrain et se gifla mentalement. Il ne savait plus s'il aimait encore comme au début de leur relation, c'est-à-dire pour l'homme qu'il était, et non pour son corps devenu sexy.   
Le bras droit se mit en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Il se mit à réfléchir, il devait être plus original pour le dixième du nom. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il se jetterait dans la pire des situations pour revoir son sourire pour lui.   
D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas le forcer à continuer une relation qui semblait au point mort. Il pleurait doucement. Il voulait que Tsuna l'aime encore et plus fort. Même s'il devait utiliser les trucs de bonnes femmes pour réveiller le cœur de son amant.   
Pourquoi cette maudite sorcière l'avait embrassé. Il avait aimé pendant toutes ses années, il le savait. Il resserra doucement sa cravate. Il était à la limite de s'étrangler. Il resta là où il était. Il ne sentit même pas qu'une couverture lui avait été posée sur les épaules. Il retourna et vit Lambo qui tenta de sourire. Même si la vache stupide se mettait à le consoler, il tombait bien bas.   
Il se souvenait de ses gestes, ses caresses. Le gardien de la tempête en voulait encore, jusqu'à sa fin arrive, alors pourquoi son ciel le laissait seul avec ses sentiments qui le dévastaient comme ses flammes à lui. Il se sentait rongé par elle de l'intérieur. Le bras-droit du parrain Vongola n'était plus qu'une loque.   
Il se mit à parler en italien si vite que Lambo se demanda ce qui se passa. Il lui donna un bonbon et le laissa seul. Il lui souhaita bon courage et de redevenir le gars agaçant qu'il était avant. Gokudera grogna doucement. Il devait se ressaisir avant qu'il tombe si bas qu'il irait se réfugier dans les bras d'un autre. Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas jurant toujours dans sa langue maternelle. Il se souvenait clairement de sa dernière nuit avec le dixième du nom. Il était venu en prononçant son nom à lui avait ajouté un "je t'aime" avant de s'endormir. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il frappa doucement dans le mur en face et continua ses jurons. Il devint incontrôlable si bien que seul Yamamoto osait entrer dans la pièce pour tenter de le calmer.

Après avoir longuement discuté avec lui, l'homme aux cheveux noirs tapota doucement son épaule avec un sourire digne de lui. Il lui promit qu'il pourrait à nouveau rentrer à la base. Gokudera ne releva même pas qu'il faisait encore allusion à son fichu base-ball à la mangue. Il alla vers le bureau de son parrain et prit une grande respiration avant d'y entrer.   
Elle était avec lui avec son putain de sourire, il lui aurait bien arraché de la figure. Il se racla la gorge et vit les yeux caramel de Tsuna briller de mille excuses. Il posa une main sur le bureau en chêne du jeune boss Vongola. Il se mit à sourire faussement à la jeune femme. Il savait qu'avec les bons arguments, il arriverait à faire fuir cette vipère, mais que d'autres viendraient voler son amant. Il se colla à lui et lui murmura tout son amour à son dixième du nom.

-Gokudera, je suis obligé, je dois avoir des héritiers...  
-Demande à Irie ou Giannini de faire quelque chose, je serai d'accord pour le porter. Je t'aime, mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'aimes plus depuis quelques semaines.  
-Je suis désolé Hayato, je te promets de te faire l'amour.Autant de fois qu'il faut pour prouver mes sentiments envers toi...  
-Tsuna, je t'aime. Putain, ne me laisse pas...

Le jeune homme se mit à embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait tant qui répondit un peu. Il sentit les mains de son amant le serrer doucement. Il se sépara de lui, il vit des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Le gardien Tempête les essuya doucement et maudissant de ne pas être né comme une femelle. Il aurait pu donner des nobles héritiers à son dixième du nom. Il jura encore en italien et se fit gronder par Tsuna un peu fâché.

-Arrête de jurer Hayato, c'est laid.  
-Promets-moi que malgré toutes ses femmes, tu m'aimeras.  
-Toujours... Tu es ma moitié après tout.

Gokudera sourit doucement et l'enlaça doucement avant de partir, la nuit serrait longue entre les deux hommes se retrouvant. Il serait le premier dans son cœur, malgré ces femmes stupides. 


	6. Fête ancienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi: Fête de Beltaine avec les mots bonus : Rayon, légèreté et brume  
> Pairing: Giotto/Deamon Spade  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Giotto regarda le feu avec un petit sourire affiché sur son visage fin. Le parrain observa d'un coin de l'œil ses gardiens qui s'amusaient à même Alaude s'était joins à eux dans cette fête ancestrale. Il soupira en voyant que son meilleur ami se disputer avec le prête avançant ses arguments pour ne pas croire en dieu. 

De les voir si en forme, il espéra un grand avenir aux Vongola qu'il avait fondé de ses mains. Son gardien de la brume rit avec légèreté son les rayons de lumière timide des flammes que produisait la fête, bien loin de celles qu'il utilisait pour protéger ce village et tous ceux qu'ils aimaient, leurs alliés et amants. Le boss attira doucement à lui l'illusionniste avant de l'embrasser doucement. Ce dernier se mit à sourire avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches du blondinet.

-Tu te décides à sauter le pas avec moi mon petit Giotto, j'espère que tu vas me montrer ta puissance de parrain au lit mon lion.  
-Je vais te manger tout cru, crois-moi. Tu ne pourras pas oublier cette fête, Deamon.

Giotto se mit à bouger directement puisqu'il n'entendit pas la douleur de celui qui recevait. Il sourit en voyant la légère grimace s'afficher sur le visage de son amant. Il le ferait crier son plaisir, le parrain se le jura. Il ne viendrait pas tout de suite de toute façon, le gardien de la brume était un habitué de la luxure et ses travers. Il bougea encore avec acharnement jusqu'a ce que les cris sortent de la gorge de Deamon Spade, le ciel avait gagné face à la brume en cette fête un peu spéciale et celtique. Ils vinrent dans un cri puissant si bien qu'ils se firent remarquer d'Alaude qui se mit à les poursuivre pour exhibitionnisme. Ils rirent en fuyant face au nuage furieux...


	7. Rassurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi mots: Cuisinier, priorité, autorité et vêtements  
> Pairing: Yamamoto/Tsuna ou 8027  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Yamamoto déposa un sushi sur le plateau en bois. Il posa un regard tendre sur Tsuna, il était devenu son ami par hasard, parce qu'il l'avait trouvé drôle. Il n'avait jamais regretté cette aventure et ce malgré les cris de Gokudera qui venait appuyé la soi-disant autorité que devait représenter l'homme à la chevelure brune et aux yeux noisettes, il restait pour lui un homme simple. Il se lava les mains avant de remettre ses vêtements en place, un automatisme du à son travail, il prendrait la suite de son père à sa retraite tout en restant l'homme du gars aux flammes ciel. Il se mit à côté de celui qu'il aimait tant. Il lui sourit comme il avait l'habitude et tapota son épaule doucement. Il voyait bien qu'il était encore en train de se prendre la tête pour des détails.

-Rassure-toi Tsuna, tu es quelqu'un de bien.  
-Je suis devenu un mafieux Yamamoto, Kyoko va me détester, ma vie est fichue.  
-Mais non... Elle ne voit pas à quel point tu es devenu séduisant, tu sais, il suffit de voir les regards de Gokudera sur toi, tu lui plais.  
-Je plais à mes gardiens, cela me fait une belle jambe. Sans te vexer Yamamoto. Je l'aime toujours aimé elle, alors pourquoi ?

Le restaurateur rit face à la remarque de son supérieur et le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Tsuna se mit à pleurer et le frappa doucement en criant sa douleur. Il s'arrêta après un moment. Il essuya ses larmes et regarda son ami qui lui souriait toujours. Quoiqu'il arrive Yamamoto était souvent égal à lui-même, ce sourire apaisant qui le calmait, un vrai gardien de la Pluie. Le jeune parrain le laissa réchauffer son cœur gelé avec cette simple expression simple. Son gardien attendit juste qu'il se calme et posât un baiser timide sur sa joue.

-Yamamoto, tu m'aimes aussi ?  
-Qui ne serrai pas amoureux de toi ? Tu es protecteur, et ce malgré tes faiblesses. Tu nous défends, tu nous rassures, ton rire est si mignon et la cerise sur le gâteau, ton air innocent est craquant. Impossible d'y résister.

Tsuna prit à nouveau une teinte de rouge et posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le gardien trop surprit resta sans réaction sur le coup. Le boss en profita pour cacher sa tête dans son cou. Le préparateur de sushi frissonna, les cheveux du garçon qu'il aimait le chatouillait un peu, mais ils étaient doux néanmoins. Il les caressa doucement profitant de ce moment tendre, ses mains commencèrent à se balader sur le corps du jeune boss. Il sentit le souffle du jeune homme se faire plus court à mesure qu'il descendait sur le corps du jeune homme. Yamamoto continua ses gestes, il le voulait tellement.

-Tsuna... Je vais avoir du mal à me contrôler si tu continues.  
-Je sais que tu feras tout pour m'éviter la douleur, que tu seras toujours là pour moi, puis tu es rassurant, si calme.  
-Je peux être aussi féroce.  
-Je le sais, mais je sais que je serai protéger avec toi... Je suis prêt à plaire aux hommes si tu est là pour moi.  
Il l'embrassa passionnément, et le colla tout en douceur sur le mur derrière eux. Le baiser était à la fois hésitant et fougueux. Les vêtements se soulevèrent doucement, les joues rougies par la timidité et l'attente de la suite. Ils se découvrirent en prenant leur temps, ils se touchèrent, se caressèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce vide du restaurant. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Yamamoto et finirent ce qu'il avait commencé en bas, ils firent l'amour passionnément sans retenue créant même une drôle de rumeur dans le quartier, mais ils s'en foutaient.


	8. Si le cadeau c'était toi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo: Hommes discutant près d'un sapin  
> Pairing : Irie x Spanner  
> Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Irie lisait rapidement les rapports devant ses yeux avant de les poser avec délicatesse sur la table. Il regarda Spanner qui semblait songeur, il lâcha un léger soupir en voyant que l'Américain était en pleine pensée technique. Il se racla la gorge. Le bruit faisait sursauter le blondinet, ce qui fit comme effet de presque faire tomber l'homme en face de lui. Il sortit une de ces sucettes en forme de clé à molette et la mit dans sa bouche suite à sa presque chute.

-Tu sais Spanner, on devrait se faire des cadeaux.  
-Les Japonais font ce genre de fête aussi ?  
-Bien sûr que oui. D'ailleurs c'est une tradition qu'on a prise de chez toi.  
-Hum, je vois, mais je n'ai pas de cadeaux pour toi.  
-Moi non plus. Alors que fait-on ?  
-Bah, on a qu'à s'offrir quelque chose dont l'autre se souviendra, pourquoi pas s'unir sous ce sapin.  
-Tu es complètement fou, je le ferai dans un lit point final.  
-Va pour le lit alors.

Spanner se levait et prit Irie dans ses bras, il le portait jusqu'à la chambre. Il verrouilla l'entrée avant de jeter ses lèvres sur celles de son ami qui deviendra son amant sous peu. Ce dernier rougissait, mais il avait accepté cette union malgré tout. Ils firent l'amour tendrement toute la nuit, pour fêter Noël. Pour sceller leur amour naissant...


	9. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Pairing : Irie x Byakuran  
> Note : réponse au jeu de l'été sur la ficothèque ardente.

Il regardait ce train passer dans le chaos actuel avec une pointe d'amusement. Byakuran n'était pas venu pour ça à la base, mais voir cette populace se tasser en espérant avoir un espace personnel avait quelque chose de drôle, dire que quelques kilomètres plus loin, son cher Irie faisait un combat de robot. Il avait hâte de le revoir, mais surtout profiter de son sommeil pour glisser sous les draps de son ami. Bien entendu, il serait encore plus ravi si ce dernier n'avait rien contre les caresses assez intimes. Il ricana et monta dans ce serpent puant et fait de fer. 

Il avait un plan à exécuter. Il pouvait déjà entendre les soupirs de plaisir de son binoclard préféré, dans son imagination. Il adorait ça. Qui plus est, il le volerait à son amant régulier, Spanner, C'était un bonus qu'il ne pouvait qu'apprécié. Il remercierait plus tard ses hommes de main de l'avoir rendu malade. Quand il glisserait son intimité dans celle du rouquin. En plus sans lunettes, il était si sexy. Il avait presque une érection, heureusement, il se contrôlait bien, enfin, jusqu'à ce soir. Il serait plus qu'une bête assoiffée de sexe. Il en redemanderait encore, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne l'achever.


End file.
